


Dust To Diamonds

by OceanSpray5



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor!Lucas, Hogwarts AU, Slytherin!Maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU in which Lucas is a Gryffindor and Maya a Slytherin. Their houses don’t like how close they’re becoming so when a Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match comes up, house bias comes into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust To Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw some aesthetics last night of Hogwarts Lucaya and this idea just sprung out of nowhere. I firmly believe that Maya is a Ravenclaw and Farkle is a Slytherin (instead of the other way around) but for this story to work Maya had to be a Slytherin.
> 
> The title is based off of Topanga’s conversation with Rilucas about pressure turning people to dust or diamonds. I felt it fit.
> 
> I hope you like it. And if you want more Hogwarts Lucaya then @sweetharts is writing a story.

Maya was a Slytherin and Lucas a Gryffindor. They bickered and bantered constantly. No one could deny they had chemistry. It had been that way since first year. Now in the sixth year no one could deny the two had very obvious feelings for each other. That didn’t sit well with some of the house members.

It had started because Maya was given a task to bother a Gryffindor. Her assigned Gryffindor being Lucas Friar. The Slytherins said it was initiation. She wouldn’t be counted as a true Slytherin unless she proved she was worthy. She wasn’t pureblood and she wasn’t wealthy. But Maya knew better. She hated this narrow mindedness sometimes. Some of the older Slytherins, the better ones (most of the house), had told her it didn’t matter. Slytherins weren’t the bad part of their members. But Maya was stubborn.

So she decided to break Lucas Friar. She was going to prove to everyone that no matter what her wealth or status she was a Slytherin. And she was going to do it in a way better than anyone else. Her best friend, Hufflepuff Riley Matthews, had told her no before sighing and letting her take center stage.

And that’s how their relationship started. Maya teased Lucas while the rest of the class watched. Lucas replied with a smile and a hat tip. In that way they all became friends. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle Minkus from Ravenclaw (childhood best friend of the girls).

Maya never went too far and Lucas always took it in a stride. So Maya fulfilled her ‘initiation’ while still staying true to her morals. Missy didn’t like being one-up’d. So eventually with the help of her friends she began to mount pressure on the headstrong blonde. Lucas’ housemates began doing the same. Most liked Maya. But some still preferred sticking to the status quo. 

So when the pressure got too much, the two friends fought and didn’t talk for weeks. It took a toll on their respective best friends as well since Riley and Farkle were used to them being together as a group. It upset them even more now that they were a couple. Slowly everyone noticed the toll it took on the four friends. Not even Professor Matthews could fix them with a life-history lesson.

Then came the big Quidditch game. The most anticipated game of the year (not even the final game drew as many crowds as the Slytherin Gryffindor game). Maya was chaser for the Slytherin team and Lucas was chaser for Gryffindor. Both had good throwing potential though Lucas sometimes alternated as a Beater.

The team captains had specifically told Maya and Lucas not to get distracted during the game. Maya was sure that would be easy. She’d been ignoring Lucas for two weeks already. Lucas set his mind on the game pushing all thoughts of Maya aside. On the pitch, she was his competitor, his enemy.

The game started. The first half was great, except Maya and Lucas weren’t able to keep up with their agenda. Their playing was rough and they made an obvious show of ignoring each other. That led to them being distracted in the game which their team mates didn’t take lightly.

The second half started, Zay was enthusiastically yelling the sports commentary and adrenaline was high. When Lucas almost missed two shots then Darren had had it. Next to the captain he was the most aggressive about Quidditch. Probably even more so. Everytime a bludger came near he began hitting it in Maya’s direction.

The blonde dodged as much as she could before both Gryffindor beaters began hitting the bludgers in her direction. The captain had called time out but Darren and Jack were just more careful in their placement.

Then they stopped. The bludgers stopped coming her way. Confused and disoriented, her hand gripped her broom as she ran for the Gryffindor goal post. She didn’t see it coming. She had let her guard down. Just as she began to throw a bludger slammed her in the back.

She couldn’t breath as the air was knocked out of her body. She clutched her stomach. Her sweaty hand let go of the broom. The stands were in uproar but Maya could barely hear a thing.

“MAYA !”

She slipped off her broom plummeting to the ground. She braced herself as much as she could in her pained disoriented state for more pain or even death. Then everything was silent.

* * *

She woke up in the infirmary. Bandages were wrapped around her torso and her back screamed in pain. She looked around letting out a shaky breath.

“Maya ! Your awake,” squealed Riley lightly.

“How long have I been asleep ?” Maya asked groggily. “Can we skip class today ?”

“You already did Peaches. It’s lunch time. The match was yesterday,” Riley replied.

“How am I…?” Maya trailed off. _Alive._ She didn’t need to finish.

“Lucas. Maya,..he saved you. Everyone heard him scream and he dove after you. We all thought you were a goner but he got to you just in time.” Riley trailed off as if remembering the view. 

“Where is he ?”

“He should be coming to visit in a bit. You have to make up with him Peaches. I have to go Maya. But if you need me, I brought you our two way mirrors. Just don’t let Madam Pomfrey find it. Dad said he and Shawn had to hide them from her when one of them was sick and they used them.”

Riley stood up and walked away with a sad smile. Maya just stared at the ceiling trying to remember anything before everything went black.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath before he entered the infirmary. He was scared. He didn’t want to see Maya all weak and vulnerable in bed. That wasn’t Maya. Lucas had personally wanted to go mess up Darren and Jack. They had been kicked off the team but the only thing that kept him from going after them was his worry for Maya. The details were still vivid in his mind.

_She was racing towards the goal post, her green cloak flowing behind her. A determined glint in her eye. She looked around a few times before getting ready to throw the Quaffle. Lucas saw it before she did. The bludger hit her in her lower spine._

_Lucas watched in shock as her breath was knocked out of her. Her hand shook before she fell. A scream of sheer terror escaped his lips as the crowd around them yelled at the injustice._

_“MAYA !”  
_

_His body was on autopilot. He dove after her willing is broom to go faster. All the other players were still frozen in horror. Lucas managed to catch her mere meters from the ground. The audience in the stands were watching with baited breaths._

_Lucas gently landed on the ground. His first priority was to get Maya to the infirmary. Headmaster Feeny and Professor Cory immedietly rushed over as did Riley and Farkle and the Coach._

_“We need to get her to the infirmary fast. She may have internal bleeding from the impact and air pressure,” Professor Harper Lee Burgess said as she conjured up a stretcher.  
_

_Lucas didn’t move from the field until Farkle and Riley pulled him away and calmed him down. His shoulders sagged and his eyes dropped as the adrenaline faded. His only hope was that Maya was okay._

Lucas shook his head and erased the memory from his mind. He gently pushed open the door to the giant room. Maya was on the third bed on the right side of the room.

She was awake. Lucas breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. Major injuries weren’t common in Quidditch games but once in a while it happened. Lucas chuckled at the fact that it had to be Maya who got hurt.

“Hey,” he said gently.

“Hi.” 

“How are you feeling ?”

“I’ve been better,” Maya replies. “Any hometown remedies you can come up with this time ?”

She’s smiling. A teasing glint in her eye. They’re back to normal. Thinking back Lucas can’t even remember what they had fought about.

“Well Ma’am anything I’d recommend would have me wound up in the bed next to you so I’ll pass?” Lucas retaliated.

His smile dropped from his face as he moved forward to sit at the edge of her bed. He took her small hand in his and looked at her seriously.

“I’m sorry Maya. You have no idea how scared I was when you fell from that broom Maya. Almost losing you was a nightmare.”

“Thank you for catching me.”

“I always will. I promise.”

His words held more meaning to them than just the Quidditch match.

“You won’t leave like everyone else ? Promises can be broken.” Maya challenged. Lucas looked back at her with conviction.

“Never.”

* * *

Once Maya was out of the infirmary the entire school noticed the change in relationship status between the two friends. The friend group of five (Zay included) was tight as it had always been. Tied together by fate and bonds no magic could tear apart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is not as well as I hoped it would turn out. But okay I guess I’ll do better next time.
> 
> Come find me at oceanspray5.tumblr.com
> 
> This story now has a Russian translation which can be found here : https://ficbook.net/readfic/4497199   
> Thank you for translating it daddy_hazza !


End file.
